criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pierce My Neck/Transcript
Mia and Hamilton are walking in the hallways of Cooper High...... **Gretchen and Karen: RUN!!!!!!!!! **Mia: What happened, girls! Is there something chasing you! **Gretchen: NO!!! I-I think not.... WE FOUND A DEAD GIRL IN THE STUDY BLOCK...... **Mia: A dead girl!! **Mia: Now now.... calm down..... we are the cops, we were at your school doing undercover work... **Karen: Cops? But you don’t have badge- **Gretchen: They were saying undercover, KAREN!! **Karen: Oh..... I wonder what does that mean.... **Karen (speaking to the phone): Siri, how do you spell undercover.... **Karen’s phone: Undercover, U-N-D-E-R-C-O-V-E-R. Undercover! **Karen: It’s not working..... **Gretchen (sighs): ............... **Mia: Okayy........ would any of you mind leading us to the crime scene.... **Gretchen: O-of course not! Follow me!!! Chapter 1 *Investigate study block (Victim identified: Amanda Summerall) **Mia: Hamilton! Look at the girl’s neck! There is a hole on it! And it’s pouring blood! **Mia: Miss...... **Gretchen: Gretchen Wieners, the other girl is called Karen Smith.... **Mia: Thank you. So, Miss Wieners, do you happen to know the victim’s name..... **Gretchen: Y-yes.... Her name is Amanda Summerall..... **Mia: AMANDA SUMMERALL! That is the Anoterous agent we were look for!! **Gretchen: Ano- what?! **Mia: Nothing.... Anyway... we’ve got to speak to you, and Karen! *Ask Karen if she knew the victim (1 star) **Karen (holding a microphone and a phone): The police have confiscated the study room to investigate a murder investigation... **Karen: We don’t know what they are doing here, but I think they was checking a dead body, or something of that sort.... **Mia: Sorry... but weren’t you in the room, you saw the body, you came running to us! **Karen: OMG!!! So I was right! You are looking at Amanda’s body!! **Mia: So you knew the victim..... **Karen: Yes! She was my friend! Now say hi to the viewers!! **Mia: Is that live?! **Karen: I’ll make it live soon!! **Mia: Good..... we’ll just go........ **Karen: But the interview just started! Can you please stay longer, I just uses some whitener, and my teeth look pretty right now!!! **Mia: Nah! We’ll pass! **Karen (speaking to her viewers): You were with Karen Smith, from Cooper High News! I’ll come to you soon, after I grab some donuts, and get my manicures! *Ask Gretchen if she saw the killer (1 star) **Gretchen: This is so disgusting! Even more than that whitener, I have to put on my teeth to make them white, after enjoying a pink donut! **Gretchen: By the way..... **Gretchen: I told you my name... may you tell me yours... **Mia: My name’s Mia Loukas, and that’s Hamilton Laurent!!! **Gretchen: These are totally FETCH NAMES!!!! **Mia: Thank you..... were you and Amanda, friends?! **Gretchen: Me and HER! NO WAY! I wouldn’t be caught with a nobody like her!! **Mia: Nobody?! Sorry... but that’s rude!!! **Gretchen: I can’t help it that I’m so popular!!! **Mia: Did you happen to see the killer..... **Gretchen: Well.... I did see someone leave the room, shortly before Karen and I entered.... **Mia: You did? Did you see their face? **Gretchen: No, but I saw them heading to the lockers.... **Mia: Thank you, Gretchen! Lets go there, Hamilton! *Investigate hallway **Mia: You think we should search that bin- **Asbjorne: Y-you two are still here..... **Mia: Mr Lund, nice to see you around, we have to talk to you about something..... *Inform Asbjorne of Amanda’s death (1 star) **Asbjorne: Did you put Amanda in jail.... it’s a pity indeed, knowing she was involved in a robbery...... **Mia: We wanted to. However, we found her dead instead!!! **Asbjorne: Amanda’s dead!!! **Asbjorne: That sucks, she had such a nice rack......... **Mia: Ew...... **Asbjorne: Why that engrossed look, lets be honest, you looked at her butt!!! **Mia (pissed): I’m not disgusted by her!!!! **Asbjorne: Then what’s the problem, lady? **Mia: Just fuck off! *Search bin (1 star) **Mia: That pencil! It has blood on it! **Mia: Quick! Lets give it to Bruno! *Send pencil to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer has manicures) **Bruno (showing the pencil): This here! Is exactly what I wished to do in middle school, whenever one of my careless classmates, ask for a pencil!!! **Mia: Same..... honestly, why do they keep asking for pencils, when they already took plenty from me! How could they lose so many! **Bruno: Only the gods know.... **Bruno: Anyway, I analyzed the pen, and I found a strange oily substance on it.... **Bruno: I gave it to Sploder, he says that it is manicure oil.... **Mia: So that means the killer has manicures!! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer eats pink donuts) **Hasuro: 4 cases in a row... and not a single handsome victim, yet..... **Hasuro: How did life suddenly, become so good..... **Mia: Wait? So you are saying, just because the victim is not good-looking, they deserve to die?! **Hasuro: This victim, and the previous two were members of an infamous cult!! **Mia: I mean you’ve got a point, but what about..... **Hasuro: Penelope, was sexist, she aborted a child, because it was a BOY!!! **Mia: Ok... Just forget I said anything.... what did you find on the body.... **Hasuro: On her clothes, I felt something odd.... **Hasuro: I took a sample, and looked at it, and it was pink icing! Specifically, donut icing! **Hasuro: Which means, the killer eats pink donuts! Later..... **Mia: So far, Karen fits all attributes! **Mia: And Gretchen fits one, while Asbjorne none! **Mia: Who out of the three, could’ve killed Amanda Summeral- **Hamida: Amanda Summerall dead, and Asbjorne’s a suspect?! **Mia: Yes...... **Mia: Wait? Why focus on these two, is there a relationship between them? **Hamida: Yes! Asbjorne is one of my friend, and he told me a secret!!! **Hamida: He has a crush on Amanda! Chapter 2 **Mia: So far, Karen fits all attributes! **Mia: And Gretchen fits one, while Asbjorne none! **Mia: Who out of the three, could’ve killed Amanda Summeral- **Hamida: Amanda Summerall dead, and Asbjorne’s a suspect?! **Mia: Yes...... **Mia: Wait? Why focus on these two, is there a relationship between them? **Hamida: Yes! Asbjorne is one of my friend, and he told me a secret!!! **Hamida: He has feelings for Amanda **Mia: He already made it obvious........ **Hamida: I mean like, ACTUAL feelings! Not some lustful desires, like he has on every other girl!! **Mia: Oh........ **Mia: If that is the case, lets go talk to him again.... *Ask Asbjorne about his feelings for the victim (1 star) **Mia: Asbjorne, a little bird have told us, that you had a crush on Amanda... **Asbjorne: I HAD! But gave them up just yesterday..... **Mia: Really! Why? **Asbjorne: Amanda used to be nice and all, about a year ago.... **Asbjorne: But this year... she tries her hardest to join The Plastics! That she gave up all her nice traits... **Asbjorne: When she first devoted herself to become a plastic, a month ago... she started by flirting with boys.... **Asbjorne: Afraid one of them will take her, I came to her, with pink donuts and confessed my love for her.... **Asbjorne (crying): But she laughed at me, and threw the donuts at me!!! **Asbjorne: Ever since, I tried everything to be good enough for her! **Asbjorne: I started having manicures, and bleaching my teeth.... **Asbjorne (crying): But nothing works! As long as I have my white hair and matching skin, she’d never live me! **Mia: Aww..... don’t cry, she had her chance and she lost it... **Mia: I know this isn’t a proper question in the moment..... but who are the plastics? **Asbjorne: A group of basic bitches, who wear pink in Wednesdays, go shopping together, and gossip in the middle table at the cafeteria! The main girl is called Regina George, she’s the most popular girl in school! **Mia: Thank you, Asbjorne! We’ll talk to that Regina girl! **Mia: Also, Hamilton, we should investigate the cafeteria! *Talk to Regina George (1 star) **Regina (on the phone): Ok, Gretchen! I’ll I’ll meet you at the saloon to get our manicures, once school is over! There’s some people who want to speak with me, first! **Regina: Cute dress! Where did you get it from! **Mia: My grandmother gave it to me, it was hers from the 1950’s **Regina: Vintage! I LOVE IT! **Regina: What did you come here for, you’re not wearing pink, so I know you aren’t here to join us! **Mia: We are actually cops.... we came here because you’re a suspect of a murder, you know Amanda Summerall..... **Regina: Yes... Such a beauty she was! **Mia: We heard that you refused to let her join you... **Regina: Y-yes... but that is because she was like everyone here, desperately wanting to befriend me, and become a plastic! **Regina: I only choose people who aren’t obsessed with me, which is so hard as you know.... **Mia: I see, it was a pleasure to speak to you.. **Regina: The pleasure is all mine...... **Regina (whispering to the girl next to her): This is the ugliest effing dress, I ever seen!! *Investigate cafeteria **Mia: Whose textbook is this? The name is faded.... **Mia: We’ve found the victim’s phone, but it is locked, so I guess we have to open it now.... *Recover faded name tag (1 star) **Mia: The name on the tag is “Lucrezia O'Ceallaigh”..... **Mia: Lets speak to that girl immediately!! *Talk to Lucrezia O'Ceallaigh (1 star) **Lucrezia: OMG!!!! You must be the ones investigating Amanda’s murder! **Lucrezia: How did her body look! Was it brutal!!! **Mia: Not really.... We’ve seen worse...... **Lucrezia: This is so awesome!!! Ever since my parents retired from South Africa, I haven’t had any excitement in my life!!!! **Mia: Excitement?! **Lucrezia: Back there, there were so many cool stuff: Fights, graffiti, robberies, and more!!! **Lucrezia: Here... everything is boring, except the dangerous districts, which my parents don’t allow me to go to!! *Unlock victim’s phone (1 star) **Mia: Now that the phone is unlocked! Lets give it to Clay! *Send phone to Clay **Mia: Is there anything in the victim’s phone.... **Clay: Not including the Anoterous shit! The victim did have any enemy... **Clay: She kept getting insulting messages from a certain Gretchen Wieners, who kept calling her a copycat.... **Mia: We knew that Gretchen didn’t like the victim, but I never knew she hated her.... **Mia: We need to talk to her about it! *Talk to Gretchen about her hate towards the victim (1 star) **Mia: Gretchen, may we know why you called the victim, a copycat? **Gretchen: Because she is! **Gretchen: The only thing she does these days, is copy Regina on everything!! **Gretchen: It’s like..... she’s trying to be her best friends, or something!!! **Gretchen: It’s annoying Regina!!! Nobody should try to be like her!! **Mia: And we hope, you didn’t decided to make her pay for this.... Later... **Mia: Hamilton, maybe we should take another look at the lockers... *Investigate lockers **Mia: There’s blood on this lid... **Mia: It must be from the killer, but I wonder what it came from... **Mia: Lets give it to Sploder, he’ll know!! *Send lid to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer uses teeth-whitener) **Mia: Sploder, did you find anything on the lid.... **Sploder: Yes..... under the lid, was a substance, probably it came from squeezing a tube, while the lid was still there... **Sploder: I analyzed it, and it turned out to be tooth whitener.. **Mia: So the killer uses teeth whitener... **Mia: Sadly, their public record will not be as white as their teeth! Lets add that to the profile! Later....... **Mia: Three of the suspect so far fit all attributes.... **Mia: But who could be the killer.... **Mia: Did Asbjorne kill Amanda because she rejected his love... **Mia: Or was it Gretchen, who found her a copyca- **Hamida: Mia! Hamilton! Have you seen the Cooper High Gossip FriendNet page!!! **Mia: There is a FriendNet pag- **Hamida: Watch that video!! Start of footage...... **Amanda: Yeah! And she was li- **Lucrezia: You little bitch!! **Amanda: Lucrezia, what are you doi- Lucrezia jumps at Amanda like a lioness, and beats her up. End if footage..... Chapter 3 **Mia: Three of the suspect so far fit all attributes.... **Mia: But who could be the killer.... **Mia: Did Asbjorne kill Amanda because she rejected his love... **Mia: Or was it Gretchen, who found her a copyca- **Hamida: Mia! Hamilton! Have you seen the Cooper High Gossip FriendNet page!!! **Mia: There is a FriendNet pag- **Hamida: Watch that video!! Start of footage...... **Amanda: Yeah! And she was li- **Lucrezia: You little bitch!! **Amanda: Lucrezia, what are you doi- Lucrezia jumps at Amanda like a lioness, and beats her up. End of footage..... **Mia: Holy shit!!! I never thought a short girl like Lucrezia could be that strong! **Hamida: I presume that redhead, is one of your suspects..... **Mia: She is. And after seeing this, we have to give her a little chat.... *Ask Lucrezia why she fought the victim (1 star) **Mia: Lucrezia, we saw the video where you fought the victim.... **Lucrezia: ........... **Lucrezia: I didn’t kill her anyway, so I’ll just explain the situation!!!! **Lucrezia: That bitch stole MY man!!! **Mia: Your man?! **Lucrezia: Yes! Franz was mine! He may not be aware of it, but he’s the only guy in school who is neither preppy, or a wimp! **Lucrezia: We were meant to be together! I made it so obvious I like him, but he was too blind, and fell to this...THIS!!!! **Lucrezia (crying): You don’t believe how devastated I am! Literally, I choked myself with pink-iced donuts just this morning, it’s the only way I was able to handle the pain of losing him! **Lucrezia: But now! With Amanda gone, I have him all for myself!!! **Mia: Lemme guess.... you decided to get her out of the picture... **Lucrezia: I literally told you! No! But I surely thank her killer for what they did..... After speaking with her.... **Mia: Ugh... She gives me Brooke Long vibes..... I don’t trust her! **Mia: What do you say about taking a look at The Plastic’s table?! *Investigate The Plastics cafeteria table **Mia: A torn paper.... lets fix it and see what’s on it! **Mia: That’s a basket of sweets, there is a note.... **Mia: “Try this Regina, it helps you lose weight. -Amanda”..... **Mia: Wait? Doesn’t sweets make you gain weight... **Mia: This girl must be an idiot... we need to talk to Regina about this.... **Ask Regina about the basket (1 star) **Regina: Get that basket away from me! I don’t want to see it! **Regina: Can you believe that girl’s nerves! She tricked me! **Mia: Tricked you, but ho- **Regina: She told me these are meant to make me skinny.... **Regina: But instead it make me go from 95 pound to 110! She wanted to get me fat, to make me unattractive, so she could get my title!!! **Regina: I would have gained much more weight, if it wasn’t of my boyfriend catching me eating those, and told me how he hates these things, as they make him gain weight!! **Regina: That’s when I realized everything, and decided to measure myself on the scale!! **Regina: I just hope she didn’t lie about teeth whitener, helping making my teeth white..... *Fix torn note (1 star) **Mia: That’s an illustration of Karen!! **Mia: In the illustration, she is described to have a brain of the size of a peanut?! **Mia: The signature is the victim’s, so it must be she who drew this! **Mia: But Karen said they were friends, why would she lie.... **Mia: We have to get her to answer the question.... *Ask Karen why she lied about being friends with the victim (1 star) **Mia: Karen, you claimed the victim was your friend, but it turns out she dumb-shamed you.... **Karen: She IS my friend! And was she said is true..... **Mia: That’s not true.... t-there must be something you are good at! Like- **Karen: I can put my whole palm in my mouth! I can show yo- **Mia: Something else! **Karen: Hmm..... **Karen: Oh yes! I have that ability to predict when it is going to rain! **Mia: That sounds cool! **Karen: Once it rains! **Mia: Oh.. thats.... still cool...... **Karen: Thank you! I guess I’m not that dumb after all! Later....... **Mia: We haven’t found any lead yet! **Mia: We should search the crime scene again! There must be something we left out! *Investigate desks (Killer attribute: Killer is a woman) **Mia: “Eau de Femme” that’s a girl’s perfume.... **Mia: The victim wasn’t wearing perfume, so that must be the killer’s! Which means its a she! **Mia: That cloth has blood on it, the killer must have used it to clean themselves, lets see what Sploder can find on it.... *Send cloth to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer wears diamond jewelry) **Mia: Sploder! Have you found anything on the cloth! **Sploder: Besides the blood, the killer left nothing on it! **Sploder: However, the cloth itself is evidence!! **Sploder: The fabric used is used to polish diamonds! **Mia: That means that whoever the killer, she’s wearing diamonds! Later.... **Mia: Get ready, Hamilton! We’re about to catch ourselves a femme fatale! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Gretchen Wieners, you are under arrest for the murder of Amanda Summerall! **Mia: Admit it! You disliked the victim! We have all the proof, from pink icing on her clothes, manicure oil on the murder weapon! And the cloth you use to polish your diamond necklace, covered with blood! **Gretchen: OK! I ADMIT IT! BUT SHE HAD IT COMING! SHE SAID FETCH WILL NEVER HAPPEN! **Mia: You killed her, because of what? **Gretchen: Only Regina is allowed to deny the existence of FETCH!! Amanda had no rights to do so! **Gretchen: I told her so at the study block! But she laughed! So I grabbed a pencil I saw, and shoved it to her throat! Ha! **Mia: ........... **Mia: We’ll just send you to court, the judge will decide for you.. At the court... **Judith: Ms Wieners, you are here in that cour- **Gretchen: SHE SAID FETCH WILL NEVER HAPPEN! I DON’T REGRET ANYTHING!!!! **Judith: I have no idea what “fetch” is, but surely Amanda didn’t deserve to die because of this!!! **Judith: For this! I sentence you to 7 years in prison! After the trial.... **Mia: Oh my gods..... that was insane... **Mia: The victim may have been an Anoteros and a bitch, but she didn’t deserve to die for such a dumb reason...... **Mia: I need to clear my head, after hearing that motive.... Deadly Elections (3/6) **Mia: Now that Gretchen’s in jail, we need to discuss the prank Diego and Clay pla- **Regina: OFFICERS! I DEMAND TO TALK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!!! **Mia: AHH!! **Mia: Oh... It’s just you.... w-we’ll come to you as fast as possible! **Hamida: Hamilton... Asbjorne would light to talk to us about something.... *See what Asbjorne wants (1 star) **Hamida (flirtatious): Asbjorne, my dear. What do you want to talk about! Did you reconsider my offer, after Amanda’s death...... **Asbjorne: Can you stop with your sarcastic flirting for once! This is serious!! **Hamida: Ok, geez! Calm down! **Asbjorne: You see... I picked up a fight with some dudes in the football tea- **Hamida: A fight! What did you get yourself into, you naughty boy! I hope that you kicked their asses well! **Asbjorne (blushing): I kinda lost.... **Asbjorne: While at the fight, I dropped something which is precious to me! **Asbjorne: It is made of glass.. s-so I couldn’t find it....... **Hamida (smug): Don’t be a crybaby! We’ll find it for you.... **Asbjorne: Thanks... The fight took place at the lockers.... *Investigate hallway **Hamida: Hamilton, did you fin- **Hamida: Oh no... it’s broken.... **Hamida: It’s ok, you can fix it, right! I know you can, Hamilton! *Fix broken prism (1 star) **Hamida: It’s a glass prism... **Hamida: There must be a special story behind it, why would he care abou- A ray of sunlight hits the glass, forming a rainbow.... **Hamida (holding the prism): ........... **Hamida: How did- **Hamida: That’s a huge rainbow for a prism to make....... **Hamida: It must be magical! That must be a special prism..... **Hamida: Now I remember! There are those special prisms which allows you to create Iris messages, without the goddess’ permission.... **Hamida: Does that mean that Asbjorne is a demigod, a son of Iris! **Hamida: Lets give him the prism, and ask him where he got it from! *Give the prism to Asbjorne (1 star) **Asbjorne: Thank you, Hamida! Thank you, Hamilton! **Hamida: Asbjorne... we’d like to ask you where you got that prism from..... **Asbjorne: It was a gift from my dead beat mother.... s-she visited me a week ago, and gifted it to me...... **Hamida: So you are Iris’ son!! **Asbjorne: And as it seems, you both know about the Greek gods.... **Hamida: Yes... we’re actually working on destroying an evil organization of demigods..... **Hamida: They are called the Anoterous, if I were you I’d watch out, I know you would never join them, which makes you a target for them... **Hamida: Now lets go Hamilton, grab some burgers... *Ask Regina what she wants (1 star) **Mia: Regina, may we know why you are angry.... **Regina: That bitch Alicia Hussey! She flirted with MY boyfriend! **Regina: She’s lucky he didn’t flirt back! But I won’t let her get away with this!! **Regina: I want you both to go to to the study block, and find that fake pregnancy test! **Mia: Fake pregnancy test? What are yo- **Regina: Just go!! *Investigate study block **Mia: I can’t find that fake pregnancy test, anywhere, can you- **Mia: You think it is under those papers..... **Mia: Ok then, let’s search them! *Search pile of paper (1 star) **Mia: There it is.... **Mia: I don’t know what Regina is planning to do with it.... **Mia: However, I don’t want to argue,.. lets bring it to her...... *Give Regina the fake pregnancy test (1 star) **Regina: Here it is! I was keeping this, in case I had to use it on someone! Now’s the right time! **Regina: Anyway, thanks for helping me, now I need you to make me a favor.... **Mia: What is it? **Regina: That blue haired girl, Skye Linares, is a friend of Alicia.... **Regina: I want you to go and distract her, while I place that test in Alicia’s bag...... **Mia: As you wish...... *Distract Skye (1 star) **Mia: Hey.... You must be Skye Linares! **Skye: I know you! You’re Officer Laurent! I met you during the Lana Martyn/Dorothy Miller concert, you were with Hamida.... **Mia: So you know each other that’s goo- **Regina: Sorry... I’d like borrow these two from you.... At a hiding place..... **Regina: I placed the pregnancy test in Alicia’s bag! **Mia: May we ask what your plan is?! **Regina: You’re about to see... **Regina: Now... I’ll phone her house number.... and hopefully her mom will reply.... Beginning of conversation....... **Mrs Hussey: Hello, who is this....... **Regina: I’d like to speak to Alicia Hussey.... **Mrs Hussey: Alicia’s ain’t home, again, who is this.... **Regina: I’m Susan from “Unplanned Parenthood”, please tell Alicia when she’s home, that her tests came out positive...... **Mrs Hussey (shocked): ............. End of phone conversation.... **Mia: WTF!!! **Regina: Hush...... **Alicia (on the phone): Mom.... what! No! **Regina: Once she goes home, her mother will search her bag, and find the test..... **Regina: Thank you for helping me, and well... my old clothes became too small for me, thanks to Amanda, so you may have this, since you really need a makeover! **Mia: I felt really bad for the girl..... I can’t believe Regina did this!!! **Mia: It’s not our concern, so we just have to ignore it.... Later.... **Diego: Now we can pull the prank, as the Cooper High students school day, is nearly over, and most likely when the agents will come for the money.... **Clay: I thought about how we’d pull it! The agents are expecting Amanda, but they might not know how she looks like.... **Diego: So we thought we can use one of the female suspects of the case to deliver the money, since they probably recognize our girls.... **Diego: You suggest that we should talk to a Karen Smith! Well then... lets go! *Ask Karen Smith to help in the prank (1 star) **Karen: You want me to bring that trunk of money to two guys waiting outside.... **Diego: Yes! **Karen: And these guys can kill me, if they realize I’m not Amanda? **Diego: Yes...... **Karen: I see no problem with that! Lets start! **Diego: We still need to wait for them to com- **Clay: The men are here! **Diego: It’s time! Also Karen! We’d like you to also flirt with them, so we can get their name! *Prank the Anoterous agent (1 star) **Agents (Glasses boy): Amanda Summerall, I presume..... **Karen: Amanda! Hey... that’s- Oh wait! I remember that is my name! **Agents (Premium shirt): Pretty and dumb... Isn’t there any better combination.... A daughter of Apollo indeed.... **Karen: Apollo..... **Agents (Glasses boy): That’s your father isn’t it..... **Karen: Yes..... **Karen: Now... Aren’t you two so handsome... may I know your names.... **Agents (Premium shirt): The name’s Dickie Hugo! The one’s with glasses is Vicci Santorini.... **Karen: What beautiful names! **Agents (Premium shirt): Now... If you mind ma’am, we have to leave, we’re takin’ the money with us! After the prank.... **Clay: It worked! I worked!! **Diego: Not only that! We know the identity of two agents, I will call Randall right now! And tell him to go with me to arrest those agents... **Diego: You two, go back to the station! Later...... **Randall: Great! We arrested those two scoundrels!!! **Diego: Now.... we are done with Holy Hi- **Diego: I have a call.... It’s from Vicky... **Diego: Vicky? What’s the problem? **Vicky: Come to my father’s house! We found a dead body here!